Sueño, Dulce sueño
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Un dulce sueño de Dino Cavallone


Hola vengo con un fic nuevo…en todo tipo de categoría, es el primero que hago de KHR! Espero que no sean duras en sus comentarios por favor.

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece (POR QUE?! T-T) pertenece a su respectivo autor… cuyo nombre escapa de mi memoria, el fic si me pertenece.

Yaoi chicoxchico si les gusta pasen a leer y si no, tienen el botón de atrás solo muevan el Mouse hacia allí y ya esta

Pareja: D18 (DinoxHibari)

_**Sueño, dulce sueño**_

Como siempre…cada mes se encontraba cierto rubio con sonrisa repetitiva de nombre Dino Cavallone, se encontraba comiendo una cena con su amante Kyoya Hibari, antes de irse a Italia al día siguiente, pero se encontraba ante su peor enemigo…

Los palillos.

-Te dije que si no puedes comer con los palillos come con tenedor-decía el azabache sentado al frente del rubio.

-También serviría que me dieras de comer-dijo el rubio seguramente pensando en voz alta.

Mala idea.

De la anda un palillo salio disparado a la frente del mayor…por suerte no le atravesó el cráneo…quizás por que el azabache lo quería mucho.

-ITAI!-gritaba-Kyoya por que lo hiciste?!

-Lo siento se me resbalo el palillo…-veía el mayor sacarse el utensilio-Deja de quejarte, iré por el botiquín-dijo serio.

Mientras el menor curaba al mayor, este empezó a pensar.

Si Kyoya fuera un poquito más delicado.

Dócil.

Tierno.

Amable.

Seria un poco bueno, ya no recibiría tantas golpizas.

Seria lindo…pero igual amaba en desmesura a Kyoya y tal y como era, lo amaba.

Ya mas tarde ambos se fueron a dormir; en una misma cama por supuesto.

-Buenas noches-dijo Hibari cerrando los ojos y durmiendo casi inmediatamente.

El rubio hizo lo mismo…se preguntaran… ¿Por qué no le robo un beso?

La respuesta.

Kyoya tiene el sueño algo ligero, la última vez que lo hizo fue estampado en la pared por el menor el cual su cara parecía una señal de alto.

Si… a Dino le gustaría a veces que Kyoya fuera más sumiso.

Y con ese pensamiento cayo en un profundo sueño.

El haneuma sintió unos labios posarse en los suyos y al despertar encontró un día soleado…pero una cama vacía, mas un delicioso olor a comida proveniente de afuera.

Salio y se encontró con imagen mas impresionante de su vida

Un Kyoya con boxers y solo con una camisa que le quedaba algo grande, preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días Dino-dijo el menor con una sonrisa de lo mas adorable.

El mayor sentía como caía poco a poco al suelo de rodillas tapándose la nariz.

-Dino!-dijo el menor corriendo hacia el.

-N...no te preocupes estoy….-se dio cuenta que el menor tenia una mirada muy tierna ya que se encontraban muy cerca…muy pero muy cerca.

-Estas sangrando…iré por algodón-dijo levantándose, pero mientras se levantaba para sacar algodón y tratar el sangrado;

Dino vio los ajustados boxers de su amante marcándole cierta parte intima.

-*Creo que no solo necesitare un algodón sino una ducha fría*

El desayuno era comida japonesa…

Dino volvió a lidiar con los palillos pero no pudo.

-Ven aquí-dijo el menor tomando la comida-Di aa-dijo sonriendo muy dulcemente.

El menor se hallaba en el paraíso, su amante le daba de comer.

-Bueno mejor cámbiate que Romario te recogerá de un rato más.

-Pero quiero estar aquí-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Mejor ve-dijo para acercarse a su oído-Nos vemos en la noche-dijo sensualmente.

-Me iré a cambiar-dijo rojo para ir corriendo a cambiarse-*Quizás funcione…*(1)-pensó el mayor mientras se vestía.

Ya listo para irse, antes de cruzar la puerta dio un beso casto a su amante diciendo:

-Ittekimasu (2)-pero el menor le devolvió el beso respondiendo:

-Itterashai(3)-dijo el menor rojo y sonriendo.

Ya el mayor se iba a su trabajo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando llego a donde estaba Romario rápidamente se subió a su auto y se marcho.

-A donde nos dirigimos Romario-dijo el rubio con un aura floreada.

-A Italia señor.

Un minuto….

A Italia…

¿Cómo rayos se supone que iría a Japón de ida y vuelta en un solo día?

Pero una media hora después ya se hallaba en Italia…

¿Cómo paso?

¿Tecnología del futuro?

No sabría explicarlo, pero al rubio le importaba muy poco estaba a media hora de Japón.

Ya en su despacho revisaba todo rápido, las reuniones fueron igual…

El tiempo pasó rápido.

Mientras estaba en ese maravilloso auto converso un poco con su amigo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Hibari-san?

-Bien gracias.

-Me alegro…pero creo que hoy llegan los análisis del estudio que hizo mandar a hacer.

-*Análisis?*Bueno solo queda esperar…*¿Qué análisis?*

Dino decidió no asustarse y antes de ir a su hogar fue a comprar vino para su amante.

Cuando llego a la casa vio a Kyoya con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, mientras servia la comida.

-Bienvenido Dino-dijo el menor.

-Ya llegue Kyoya-el mayor se acerco y le robo un beso, pero el otro no opuso resistencia-Traje algo.

-¿Que?-dijo inclinando la cabeza.

El mayor saco la botella de vino.

-D…Dino no puedo tomar-dijo rojo.

-¿Por que?-dijo mirándolo.

-Bueno por algunos meses…leí el análisis y bueno….mejor léelo tu mismo-dijo el menor entregándole la carta rojo como una rosa.

-Kyoya…tu estas…-el menor solo asintió con la cabeza.

El mayor no contenía la alegría.

Iba a ser padre!

Tomo al azabache entre sus brazos para luego besarlo con pasión.

-Kyoya…un hijo…soy tan feliz vamos a ser padres.

-S..si….-el mayor sin decir nada lo cargo como princesa y lo llevo al dormitorio-Pero…Dino…la….la cena se va a enfriar-decía rojo.

-Eso para después…-dijo mientras lo besaba.

ATENCION LEMON!

(_cursiva :lemon de sueño _normal: lemon realidad)

_El menor mordió su labio inferior, dándole a transmitir todo el deseo y el amor que sentía._

_Impaciente, pasó de besar vertical y horizontalmente sus labios hasta descubrir su cuello._

_Llenó sus cuellos de caricias sinceras y de húmedos besos, para luego arrojar en un arrebato de pasión al menor hacia la cama._

_Se colocó sobre el y rozó su evidente erección contra la entrepierna del japonés, quien gimió complacido._

Mientras tanto…en la realidad.

Dino había vivido tanto el sueño, que hablaba algunas cosas, lo cual provoco que el menor se despertara.

Pero estaba tan cansado que continuo durmiendo, pero su sueño se fue cuando se dio cuenta que el mayor lo estaba besando.

¡De dormido!

_Volviendo a besar sus labios, Dino introdujo su lengua en la cavidad oral de Kyoya, quien aceptó con media sonrisa su lengua._

_-Quiero que celebrar esta noche...-susurró luego de separarse a tomar aire._

-¿Celebrar que? Suéltame de una vez-decía molesto el azabache…pero al parecer, el mayor de dormido era mas fuerte.

_Kyoya gimió en señal de asentimiento, y soltó un pequeño grito cuando sintió las manos de Dino que, muy hábilmente, se habían arreglado para quitarle la ropa._

_Sintió algo de frío, por lo cual se aferró al cuerpo ardiente del italiano, quien se encontraba sin camisa, en cuero._

El menor intentaba zafarse del ataque pero todo era inútil.

Tenía unos increíbles pectorales bien marcados, y sus brazos eran tan fuertes que para mala suerte del japonés lo tenia aprisionado.

_Besó sus músculos, bajo la mirada curiosa de Dino, y luego apoyó sus labios contra los del azabache._

En vez de besarlos los mordía, pero aun así no funcionaba.

_Sintió como algo envolvía lentamente su cálido y húmedo miembro y lo agitaba con velocidad pero sutileza, haciéndole gemir bajo su cuerpo y entre las sabanas._

_-¡... Dino ahhh!_

Ya con lo que pasaba en el sueño, kyoya no tuvo mas opción y no por que el quisiera…dejar que Dino lo tome. Sin que el lo admitiera lo disfrutaba mucho, aunque estaba siendo muy dulce y sinceramente sin afán de repetir.

Lo disfrutaba.

_Dino continuó bajando y subiendo los besos, mientras que las caricias a su miembro se hacían tan fuertes que liberó su sustancia en la mano._

_Bajo la mirada expectante del azabache, el italiano se relamió los labios seductoramente, mientras lo veía curioso._

_El japonés, ya tomando algo de iniciativa, se volteó y, con toda la fuerza que tenía, logró quedar sobre el italiano, a quien se quito los pantalones y los mandó a volar._

_Se ruborizó enormemente al descubrir la palpitante y enorme erección de su amante, por lo cual no le hizo esperar más y engulló aquel pedazo caliente._

Uno podría pensar en como diablos Kyoya hacia eso…el se estaba quejando de que lo suelte, y ahora estaba en esa situación tan comprometedora.

Si supiera lo que tenia de lider del comité disciplinario de Namimori pensaba, se los diría, pero al parecer este tampoco tenía la respuesta.

_-¡Mmh ahh Kyoya! -soltó cuando su lengua comenzó a acariciar y humedecer el largo de su miembro._

_Hundió sus manos en los cabellos celestes del menor, acariciándole casi con fuerza._

_Lo apartó unos instantes luego, pues no era de aquella manera como quería venirse._

_Se giró, quedando nuevamente el italiano sobre el japonés, quien comenzó a frotar su nueva erección contra la del mayor._

_De una arremetida lenta y suave, se introdujo dentro de la cavidad estrecha del menor, arrancándole un gemido y un bajo sollozo._

-Maldito….no…así…-en vez de sollozar se quejaba.

_-..Tranquilo…-ronroneó meloso en su oído, acariciando su miembro para distraerlo._

Y en realidad si funcionaba.

_Dino comenzó un vaivén lento y suave, mientras sus manos divagaban por el cuerpo de su maravilloso amante._

_Siendo así, sus manos pasaron por sus pezones, los cuales acaricio hasta dejarlos completamente erectos y bajo hacia sus genitales, los cuales acaricio con fuerza, haciendo estremecer al menor._

_-Mmm...muévete..por favor..-rogó el menor moviendo más rápidamente sus caderas, a lo cual el rubio contestó con un gemido ronco._

-*Muévete ya…*-pensó el menor…y al parecer Dino si lo escucho.

_Sus manos pasaron a su cintura, empujando a Hibari un poco hacia delante y hacia atrás, pudiendo facilitar así la penetración._

_Estando el azabache en cuatro, levantó un poco las piernas y las colocó alrededor de la cintura de Dino con algo de dificultad pero con ayuda de sus manos._

_Su miembro comenzó a entrar y salir de entre sus nalgas, adentrándose nuevamente para sentir la carne del azabache apresar su miembro y jalarle, por lo cual mordía los labios constantemente para evitar gemir y darse a conocer al mundo._

_-Ohh D…Dino más..! Por favor..ahh!_

_Sin darse a rogar, comenzó a moverse con fiereza, ingresando y saliendo de él con rapidez, llegando lo máximo que podía dentro de Kyoya._

Al parecer el rubio adivinaba todos los pensamientos y peticiones más recónditas del azabache aun estando dormido.

Eso pensaba el menor.

_Encontró el punto en el cual lo hacía vibrar y, victorioso, ingresó violentamente varias veces hasta llegar a ese punto, haciendo gemir más alto al japonés._

_Comenzó a masajear su miembro al ritmo de las embestidas pero sin causarle daño._

_-... ahh D…Dino me vengo..ahh!-gimió al venirse en su mano._

_-Mmmhh..solo...ahhh espera..mmmhh ... Kyoya!-gimió a su vez el italiano al venirse dentro de el._

El menor sintió como un líquido se adentraba en su interior, lo cual le parecía una sensación tierna y demás excitante.

Cosa que el no pensaba muy seguido.

_Cayó en los brazos del italiano, en donde se quedó quieto y callado hasta recomponer la respiración._

_-Te amo Kyoya…_

_Pero cuando estaba por besarlo sintió como todo se volvía negro y…_

Su cuerpo estaba en el piso.

-Al fin despiertas-dijo Kyouya muy serio tapándose el cuerpo con la sabana.

Dino recordó el sueño…pero luego se vio completamente desnudo…

Lo había hecho?

¿De dormido?

-Mejor ve a arreglarte antes de que te pise el tiempo.

El mayor vio el reloj y eran las 6 de la mañana. Se levanto directo a ducharse…sabia que pedir explicaciones al azabache tendría como respuesta un golpe directo...la mirada asesina de Hibari no mentía.

Así que prefirió ir a ducharse y preparar la comida para Kyoya como disculpa.

Ya después del desayuno.

Dino se preparo para irse a Italia…para volver de un mes.

-Ittekimasu…*Rayos*-pensó el mayor al saber que respuesta recibiría…

-Itte…Itterashai-dijo un Kyoya muy rojo desde su asiento.

El mayor sonrió feliz antes de irse rápidamente beso al menor y se fue corriendo antes de ser asesinado.

_Al parecer ese dulce sueño tuvo una recompensa._

Extra:

El azabache leía un libro mientras veía el cielo con su leal Hibird. Mientras Tsuna leía unos reportes.

-Si haneuma y yo tenemos un hijo como seria?-pensó en voz alta el menor.-Rubio o de cabello negro…seria carnívoro o herbívoro…

Tsuna decidió no decir nada, en esos momentos era mejor callarse.

_**The End**_

(1)Me refiero a lo del itterashai y eso.

(2)Ittekimasu: Me voy

(3)Itterashai: Vuelve pronto, o que te vaya bien…algo asi


End file.
